Harvest Moon
by asilversamaurai
Summary: It took a moment for Vincent's eyes to adjust to the light, but then he noticed in the corner of the room curled up around her self, was a young women. "What is this?" Vincent almost yelled...."This is Stella."


Ok this is my attempt at a Final Fantasy X Star Trek cross over. I'm going to try my best to keep it so that you don't really have to know too much about the characters to know what is going on. Well enjoy, and I appreciate any feed back you might have :]

I don't own FF or ST or any of their characters. Only my own OC's.

-------------------------

Chapter One:

Captain PIcard sipped his cup of earl grey tea. He carefully calculated how many hours he had been up, and sighed at the number. At the urging of Star Fleet command, he had taken the Enterprise to some small plant called Renauxa, in an out of the way sector, to pick up passengers, Star Fleet told him. At first the captain was confused, until he heard that one of the moons had just found a large quantity of metal that Star Fleet had just started using to line the inside of panels to help better contain radiation. The only problem was that Earth's (as well as most other planets that belonged to Star Fleet) had just about mined all the could, meaning a shortage was on the way. That was until this little moon was discovered.

And so the flag ship of Star Fleet was send on a mission of great importance of shuttling passengers to the plant Tristan like a grey hound bus. But, according to the government of this little planet, it would be seen as a great help to the people, and Star Fleet would be top of the list to secure rights the mines. Picard rubbed his temples. He could not stand this political bull shit. What ever happened to exploring? The galaxy was getting a little too small for his taste.

So sipping his tea he looked over the passenger list, and made appointments with the appropriate sections of the ship to under go a operation of this magnitude. As far a Picard was concerned, he just wanted to get this over with so that the Enterprise and her crew can go back to what she was made for: adventure.

--------------------------

Vincent Valentine could hardly believe his luck. It had taken a lot of planning, patience, and money but he did it; he succeed a passage to planet Tristan, and on the Flag ship of the Federation to boot. The only problem he faced now was how to get to Renauxa. According to the shuttle chart that smuggler gave him, his best bet would be a trade ship of some kind. He quickly checked the departure and arrival dates for all the ships on the list. There were two that would work. He took out a small screen and began tapping away at it. It took him a few moment to hack into their ship's computers to check the crew manifest. The first ship, a carpenters vessel of some kind was no good, he had meet two of the members previously. Stealth was a virtue , especially now. So that left the second ship name Lady Luck. Its main haul was organics such as food, and occasionally frozen organs. Vincent burrowed his chin deeper into this cloak against the cold. Having checked the whole crew manifest, he booked two spots on the ship. He checked his the time, he had 16 hours before it left.

Vincent walked like a ghost in the large crowd of the city. There was to be a festival tonight to honor the harvest moon, and the streets where thick with people running to prepare for he event. However Vincent had no trouble navigating through the crowd. These people where not use to seeing people like him. He wondered just what they saw when they looked at him. Sometimes as moments like these, even for the briefest moment he would remember what it was like before. Before his body was mutated. Before he was shattered. But then the feeling would pass, and he would tell himself just to forget what it was like before. What it was like with her. That future was gone, and there was no use dwelling on the past when he was trying to make a new future.

Because of the growing crowd it took him longer to get to the inn then expected. He made his way up the stairs to the room marked 130, and stood in front of it debating weather or not he should knock. He had been traveling with her for near a month, however he still sometimes did not know how to act around her. He decided against it and opened the door. She was sitting in a chair by the window, silhouetted against the large silver moon. The dusty moon beams leaked into the room, reflecting against her milky white skin. She stood up as soon as she heard the door open. Looking at him with her round eyes, one blue and one green, they widened in surprise. Her long silvery hair shown almost white in the light of the harvest moon. "Vincent."

She whispered, and then gave him a smile so beautiful it could make even the most hardened men cry.

"Stella." He closed the door behind him and walked across the room to stand by her window.

"Sorry it took so long." She gave him a little smile that told him it was OK. After a few beats of silence she spoke,

"Did you find one?"

Vincent nodded.

"It leaves at dawn."

Stella returned her gaze back to the street below. The set up was long over and the people were starting to dance and celebrate.

"It's a organic trade ship. We will be practically invisible on it." He looked over to Stella to check if she was listing. He caught her yawning. He walked across the room to turn on the T.V., he wanted to check the news of anything that might cause a problem with their travels tomorrow.

"I'm not sure if I can, with all this noise." She said sounding disinterested, however the longing look on her face as she looked out the window was not lost on Vincent.

"It will be a long flight tomorrow, and there will be nothing to do once on the ship but sit there," Vincent turned off the T.V. after finding nothing of interest, "So it might be wise to stay up tonight and sleep tomorrow on the ship." He saw the spark in her eyes as she started to get at what he was hinting at. Vincent held out his hand to gesture her to the door,

"One night of fun can't hurt. Right?"

A big grin played on her face as she took her hand and led him down the stairs, and out on the street to celebrate a healthy harvest.

------------------------

Twenty minutes before dawn Vincent and Stella waited on the dock for the organic trade ship. It was a chilly morning, making each breath turn to smoke. Stella was nearly dead on her feet next to Vincent, making him wonder if staying up all night was a good idea or not. But he remember her smile and how beautiful dancing bathed in moon light. Now she was bundled in two jackets, mittens and a hat to fight the cold of the morning. As they waited Stella grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and giving a yawn as she did so.

Finally the ship arrived. A short pudgy man jumped out of the dock when it ported.

"Hello. Hello. Hello. My name is Jack, and this is my ship the Lucky Lady. You must be my......uh..... passengers." Jack said as he look Vincent and Stella up and down. They were no doubt an odd looking pair.

Vincent merely nodded and threw an envelope of money at the man, who grasped it in his chubby fingers,

"pleasure doin' business with ya'"

Vincent helped Stella into the small cargo bay filled with vegetables, and freezers filled with God knows what else. Jack started up the engines, which roared like angry dragons.

"Alrighty," he started over the intercom, when they started to lift into the air "We will be arriving at Renauxa in about 7 hours. Enjoy your flight."

Vincent rolled his eyes at the theatrics as Stella curled up next to him. The cargo bay was small and filled with a rotten dirt smell. However Vincent found he didn't really mind the idea of spending 7 hours in here. Strange, he thought. He looked down at the girl who was now curled up on his lap asleep, her silver hair sprawled out like fan. Vincent played with a piece of it in his metal hand. He always found it strange, but he could feel a sense of clam he had not felt in a long time ease its way through his chest. Vincent looked down at this girl, remembering the first time they first met:

_Vincent had been a wanderer for about a year and a half now. He thought he would feel lonely by now, but ti surprised him how content he was living for himself for once. Enough time had passed that he was starting to get use to this new body, or at least how people saw him now. He use to be clean cut, handsome by most standards, enough that he would usually nods from passer-bys, and flirty smiles from women. Not any more. At first he found it rather disturbing how people would see him coming and switch the other side of the street, or flinch with fear as they looked at him. But now he rather liked the solitude it offered him; you can't get hurt if no one is close to you. _

_However Vincent's peace was short lived. One morning he was making his way to an inn he was staying in. He found that he could become quite restless at night, his dreams plagued with nightmares in which he would usually respond to by walking around the cold night alone. He had found himself in a local forest, and began wondering if this was all his life would amount to, wondering with no real purpose. Sure he had helped Cloud defeat Sephiroth, but that feeling or victory had long since passed and was replaced with a dark emptiness in his heart. _

_Vincent was quite lost in his thoughts that he hardly noticed the tall figure dressed clad in a black jacket, and hat pulled low over his brow shadowing his face. However at the feeling of the figure's eyes trained him, Vincent laid a hand on his gun. As the two began to cross path's the man suddenly grabbed Vincent's arm and pulled him close. However the man suddenly froze at the feeling of cold hard steel on his belly,_

_"I'm not quite sure what your trying to pull, but one more move and your dead."_

_The man started shaking._

_"Well well.... look what we have here." The man chocked out. Vincent became monetarily confused; the man wasn't shaking in fear, but laughing._

_"Really now Valentine, I'm hurt that you don't remember me." said the man after a moment. Vincent could see a smirk on his face, and immediately lowered his gun._

_"Justus."_

_Justus let go of Vincent's arm, and took a step back taking his hat off. His salt and pepper hair had been closely cut to his scalp. He had a bulbous noise, big pink lips and thin wire glasses. JHe looked exactly the same as he did five years ago._

_"How did you find me?" Vincent questioned. He had been careful not to leave a trail of any kind, so to avoid meetings like this. The fact that Justus was able to find him made him very irritated. Justus ran a hand through this short hair,_

_"Well you are defiantly not an easy man to find. And to be honest it took a lot of patience and money to track you down."_

_"What do you want?" Vincent said in a low deep voice. The fact that anyone would spend that much effort to track him down unsettled him greatly. Justus smiled in response to is anger,_

_"I have something to ask you of you, old friend." _

_Old friend? Now it was time for Vincent to smirk. Justus was the same as always: impulsive and assuming. Vincent inclined his head, urging Justus to continue,_

_"I'm in the delivery business now. And I was wondering if you could help me deliver a certain package." _

_As much as Vincent hated it, Justus had piqued his interest._

_"What sort of package?" _

_"Well perhaps I should just show you. I have it here with me in the city."_

_Something about this exchange did not feel right to Vincent, the whole thing was set up too well. But there was something else as Vincent's heart, tugging on him. It felt sort of like fate. Perhaps this was his chance to make some sort of meaning out of his life. It was just a delivery, but something deeper seemed to be there. The word "destiny" seemed to come to mind._

_And so against his better judgement Vincent agreed to look at what Justus had to offer him._

_Justus led Vincent to a small inn, much like the one he was staying in himself. They walked up a tall winding set of stairs to a large wooden door,_

_"Its in there." Justus said as he fumbled around to put the rusted key in the lock. After a few moments the door swung open. It took a moment for Vincent's eyes to adjust to the light, but then he noticed in the corner of the room curled up around her self, was a young women._

_"What is this?" Vincent almost yelled, though this sudden outburst did not seem to effect Justus in the least. He strode across the room and placed an arm around the girl tenderly._

_"This is Stella."_

_-------------------_

Well thats it for now... I'll try and update soon :]


End file.
